


Satiated

by FereldansFinest



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldansFinest/pseuds/FereldansFinest
Summary: When Nyla woke up with him, there, she was filled with several emotions: joy, adoration, and moreover, need.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second drabble in this line that I wrote for my friend! All feedback is appreciated

When she woke up, the only thing Nyla could think of was the night she’d had with Cullen. When he’d discovered that he could cum inside of her, that’s when the night went from good to great. The first round had been just a little awkward. Cullen had been so hard he had to stop several times so he didn’t cum early. He’d worked so hard to cum with her that time, and she had loved the feeling of it. 

 

The second one was when he really hunkered down. He’d thrown her leg over his shoulder, and fucked her so hard that she actually hit her peak twice, and both times, the beautifully filthy things he’d said to her only made the haze of arousal that much thicker. When he’d cum, he’d actually pushed deeper into her, and that time, the sensation of it almost made her finish again too.

 

The third time was beautiful. He’d cleaned her up with his mouth, and kissed her gently after, so that she could taste them both on his tongue. He had put her on her stomach, and he wrapped her hair around his hand. He had been so careful about it though, that the commanding feeling of it wasn’t anywhere close to worrying. She moaned softly to let him know it was alright, and the way he’d started in on her. The force of his thrusts… Her mind had been gone from the first one.

 

She was rubbing herself quickly, but she was quickly finding that she was just a little spoiled now that she’d finally had him. She was aching now, desperate for something more than this, so she tried to finger herself instead, thinking of the way he’d practically bent her back in half, how he’d drilled into her until her mind was blank and the only part of her body that existed was her core, burning with pleasure, stuffed with cock, and messy with two beautiful loads still. When he came, only seconds before her, her entire world had seemed to fall away for a second. 

 

She couldn’t cum, she couldn’t, couldn’t, couldn’t. Her fingers weren’t doing enough. Her toys were only just next door… No, there was no way she could make it over there. And what if Cullen woke up while she was gone getting a dildo? That would make for a very, very awkward story. She looked over at him, and the first thing she noticed made her feel very dirty, but it made her even wetter somehow.

 

He was hard. He was so hard. Was he dreaming of her? Without really knowing she was moving, she slowly moved over to straddle him. They had fallen asleep shortly after the third round. It had been intense, and both of them were sapped after that one. They had only been able to stay up enough to clean the cum out of her, and then they fell into bed, and passed out. She was extremely thankful for this fact now that his hard, thick cock was pressed between the lips of her pussy. She had to bite the meat of her hand to stifle a high little moan. Cullen didn’t stir at all.

 

She slowly started grinding into him, working up the courage to put it in. He twitched against her after a few slow movements, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She lifted up, so the head was pressing against her now, and she slid down with a deep intake of air. She was fully seated on him now, and he was still perfectly asleep. She wasn’t sure if that was hot, hilarious, or disconcerting to her, but for now, all that mattered was that this… this was exactly what she’d needed. Exactly what her body craved. 

 

She started moving slowly, lifting halfway up and coming back down slowly. She only got a good few, long rolls in before very suddenly, Cullen grabbed her, and flipped them over. She gasped, and when she saw the hunger in his eyes, she moaned, deep from in her chest. “When did you wake up?” she asked him, her voice small and shaky.

 

“The moment that sweet pussy of yours demanded another release. I heard you trying to masturbate, then, I got to feel you go for me even when I was asleep, as far as you knew. You have no fucking clue how hot that is, Nyla.” he told her, kissing her and rolling slowly forward so he was all the way inside of her. She knew that he could really, really talk dirty to her, but it was still so foreign to hear his voice that thick, and to hear him speak that way as it was. She moaned softly, and he reached down, grabbing her hip. “Ready?” he chuckled into her ear. When she nodded, he grunted.

 

He pulled nearly all the way out, and tightened his grip on her hip. She was more than upset that she didn’t have as much of him anymore, but the breath was practically stolen out of her lungs when he thrust into her with as much strength as he could, and pulled her into it. She shrieked out her ecstasy, and Cullen kept at that pace for a good moment. Just when she thought she was about to cum finally, he stilled entirely, and pulled out of her when the stimulation wouldn’t tip her over. She whined, long and shaky, and he smirked. He got up, and she moved to follow him. “No. Lie down.” he told her.

 

His dominance made her ache. He went into his closet and grabbed something. When he came back, he took her hands, and he tied her wrists up to his headboard with a tie. She looked up, and it was a deep blood red. She shivered as he walked around her, staring at her hungrily. He waited until she had come very far down, far enough that her orgasm was distant, and she was very desperate to be pleasured again.

 

This time, Cullen went under his bed and grabbed a box, starting to go through it. She opened her mouth to ask him a question, but she was sure she knew what the answer was. Or rather… who. She was going to kill him when she got back home. He came over to her with a toy she couldn’t see, and a bottle of lube. That was always promising. When he circled a finger around her ass, she was ready to marry him on the spot. He slowly pushed it into her. As odd as the sensation was, it only added a whole new layer of arousal for her, and it made her just that much wetter. 

 

He worked her open, careful and slow, and only a few moments later, he pressed a plug into her, and when it settled, heavy and cool, she was shaking. He pushed against the base a couple of times, and grabbed his phone, taking a picture of her as she was, bound, spread up, and soaking wet with a princess plug in her. 

 

He finally came back and kissed her “Ready for me now, Nyla?” he asked her. She barely had the capacity to do much more than moan and nod at him, shaking. “Please…?” she asked softly. He chuckled and nodded, lining up and pushing into her all at once. Her eyes closed tight, and she let out another moan that could have stopped Cullen’s heart right then and there. 

 

He spared no time in starting to fuck her hard, and fast. The sounds that his cock made as he pounded into her were filthy, and they send shivers down both of their spines. Cullen groaned deeply, and grabbed her by the waist, using that as leverage to get up as deep into her as he could. Neither of them were going to last at this point. There was no way. 

 

Nyla screamed when her orgasm hit her, all at once, like a train, and she tightened like a vice around Cullen. He came hard, and it was like Nyla was trying to milk every last little drop out of him before they stopped. When their orgasms subsided and they were left in the afterglow, he began untying her, and he took the plug out of her ass. She moaned softly, and he smiled. “There we are… Good?” he asked her “Better now?” and she could only nod, completely satisfied as she fell back asleep, tucked into his chest.


End file.
